


Possibilities

by TheFirstMrsHummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Anti-Klaine, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMrsHummel/pseuds/TheFirstMrsHummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HEAVILY based on spoilers for episode 3x5. Rated T for language and mild if there's such a thing non-con. There's Klaine kissing and stuff, but this is NOT a Klainer-friendly fic, unless you're remarkable open-minded about the ship. Caveat emptor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the spoilers for episode 3x5, The First Time. And on a conversation I had with the lovely dlgr about her headcannon for Dave's return in that episode. It was something I hadn't thought of before, and now I can't stop thinking about it. So thank you for the inspiration, love!
> 
> If you love Blaine, you might want to turn back now. He's kind of a jerk in this story. Based on the spoilers, I really couldn't write him any other way. There is Klaine kissing and physical contact, but I'm not tagging the story Kurt/Blaine, because it's not a very flattering portrayal of their ship. So if reading that sort of thing icks you out, you might want to skip to the end.

When Kurt Hummel was pissed, it wasn't hard for people around him to tell. He had a terrible poker face, and most of the time, couldn't be bothered to even try for one when he was upset. So you would think that his boyfriend - the boy who claimed to love him - would be able to tell that Kurt was about sixty seconds from pitching a complete bitch fit. But instead of being by his side, soothing his hurt feelings, Blaine was currently out on the dance floor of Scandals, draped over the guy who had brought them both to their first gay bar, and provided them with the fake ID's to get in. Sebastian. Kurt had hated a lot of people in his life, but at the moment he couldn't think of anyone he'd loathed more.

Over coffee that morning, Blaine had brought up that he felt like maybe he and Kurt had gotten into a bit of a rut, relationship-wise. After months of the frustrating but romantic distance of a relationship from afar, they were now seeing each other every day, and it had changed things. He told Kurt he'd been feeling like there was some kind of wall building up between them, and maybe they should do something fun and spontaneous to break it down. Kurt looked into Blaine's earnest, worried eyes, and felt a twinge of guilt. Yes, part of it was being around each other a lot. He no longer needed to focus on making every minute could when they were together, to get himself through the long stretches when they were apart. But despite the fact that he had tried his hardest not to let it bother him, his jealousy over Blaine winning the part of Tony while he was cast as Officer Krupke was driving a wedge between them. It just seemed like he was being betrayed at every turn these days, especially with Brittany and Rachel deciding to run against him for class president. Blaine's role just rubbed salt in the wound, even though logically Kurt knew his boyfriend was a much better fit for Tony. He knew he should be a better person; be unselfishly happy for Blaine even though he'd been rejected by the casting team. But Kurt was self-aware enough to know that he simply wasn't wired that way, and never would be.

So to try and make it up to Blaine, he agreed that they should do something impulsive to liven things up a bit. They sat there for a few minutes, each trying to come up with something, and failing. Are we really both that boring? thought Kurt, when Blaine's eyes lit up. "I know!" Blaine said excitedly. "Let's ditch school and drive down to Dalton. We can visit the Warblers, maybe even glean a little inside information for sectionals." At Kurt's raised eyebrow, he took his hand, rubbing the back of the pale skin with his darker fingers. "I remember around this time last year, someone skipping school and coming to Dalton to do the same thing."

Kurt blushed, and smiled shyly. "Is that so?" he replied.

"Yes," said Blaine, smiling broadly. "And I'm really glad he did. I didn't know it at the time, but that decision would wind up changing my whole life."

Kurt felt a warm glow come over him, both at Blaine's heartfelt words and the nostalgia of remembering how utterly entranced he'd been by Blaine that day so long ago. Taking his hand, singing Teenage Dream, being just so adorable and handsome and actually gay…Kurt's life had changed that day too. "I think it's a great idea," he said. "Let's go right now, in fact."

They had arrived at Dalton, and were greeted warmly by several former classmates. They were just about to ask if anyone knew where the Warblers were, when the sound of perfectly pitched harmonizing floated out of a nearby classroom. Uptown girl, she's been living in her uptown world… Kurt and Blaine jogged over to the classroom, to see their former show choir belting out the Billy Joel tune to a rosy-cheeked teacher. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the pack of blazers, taking center stage. A tall, lanky, gorgeous boy with a head of hair as thick and perfect as Kurt's took the lead. Kurt and Blaine's mouths dropped when he started singing in an incredible voice, dancing gracefully and executing a spinning leap in the air. Holy crap, he's hot, thought Kurt, flushing with the thought and looking quickly over at Blaine. His boyfriend obviously shared the sentiment; he was gawking at the new Warbler like he was checking out a shirtless photo of Ryan Gosling. At first Kurt didn't mind, since he'd had the same initial appreciation. But when Blaine didn't stop, he began to get irritated. Kurt nudged him, breaking the spell, and Blaine had grinned in a chagrined way and whispered an apology.

After the song was over, the Warblers noticed Kurt and Blaine standing there, and came over with hugs and shouted greetings. They moved into the Warbler's meeting room, and were finally introduced to Sebastian, who had been brought in to replace Blaine. The new Warbler at first looked the couple over coolly, extending a hand for each of them to shake. But when his hand met Blaine's, Kurt saw his eyes warm, and his head tilt appreciatively. Kurt didn't like that at all, especially when he didn't immediately release Blaine's hand after shaking it. Oh crud, though Kurt. He's definitely gay. And he's definitely interested in Blaine. Fantastic. The bell rang, and all of the other Warblers but Sebastian bid Kurt and Blaine quick goodbyes, and departed. Sebastian asked if they wanted to stay and talk a little, as he only had study hall that period. "Since I was brought in to replace you," he said smoothly to Blaine, "I was wondering if you might have some tips for me." He ignored Kurt completely, heated eyes on Blaine and a charming smile on his beautiful face. "I know we're competitors and all, but I've heard great things about New Directions. I'm sure a little friendly assistance to the new kid on the block wouldn't hurt your chances at Sectionals. Especially now that they've got you."

Kurt stared in shock as he watched Blaine preen openly at the praise, and begin babbling eagerly. Kurt didn't even hear what he was saying, really. We're supposed to be getting information on them, not the other way around. My God, Blaine, how stupid can you be? After a few minutes, Kurt went from irritated to angry at being ignored by the other boys, and cleared his throat. Blaine took one look at Kurt's face and stopped talking, his smile fading immediately. He went over to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "Sorry," he said, his big eyes nearly liquid with softness. "Just got a little carried away." He brought Kurt's fingers to his lips and kissed them, tempering Kurt's ire for the moment. It flared up again when Kurt looked at Sebastian over Blaine's shoulder. The other boy had a cold, cynical smirk on his face, and was staring back at Kurt with blatant challenge on his face. The look dropped off of his face instantly when Blaine turned around and walked back to him, still holding Kurt's hand.

The conversation had eventually worked its way around to the subject of being gay and out, and Sebastian had asked if either of them had ever been to Scandals, Westerville's one and only gay bar. When Kurt had somewhat snottily replied that of course they hadn't since they were both underage, Sebastian smiled and raised his eyebrows. He took out his wallet and turned it around to show them his driver's license. At first Kurt couldn't figure out why, but got the picture when he looked at the birth date on the document. 2-14-88. He briefly explained how, with Photoshop and some mail order materials, he was able to easily fashion himself a fake ID, and was in fact selling them to his fellow Dalton students for $150. "But for you guys," he said, "I'll make you a deal. I'll make you each one for free, if you come to Scandals with me tonight. I always have to go by myself, and I'd really love the company. What do you say?"

Kurt was about to say no, when Blaine burst out. "That would be awesome!" he said, turning to Kurt. He noticed Kurt's surprised face, and squeezed his hand. "Come on, Kurt," he wheedled. "What could be more fun and spontaneous than going to a gay bar?"

"I don't know," said Kurt, hesitantly. "My dad is running for office, Blaine. It's hard enough that he's got a gay son. The last thing his opponents need is to know he's got a gay son who goes to gay bars with a fake ID. Coach Sylvester would have a field day with that, and you know it."

"You might be right," said Sebastian. "But Blaine, we could still go together. I could even buy you your first drink, to thank you for the advice earlier."

Blaine's eyes brightened for a moment, but then caught the white press of Kurt's lips. "Oh, I could never go without Kurt," he said quickly. "It's okay." He tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, but Kurt heard it loud and clear. He realized that Sebastian had manipulated things perfectly; he had probably never even thought that Blaine would go without Kurt, but he'd managed to make Kurt into the bad guy, the one standing in the way of everyone's fun. Bastard.

Kurt shook off his nerves. "On second thought," he said. "Maybe you're right, honey." He lingered over the word, smiling. "I shouldn't be such a stick in the mud. It's not like this is Lima, after all, and I doubt anyone's following me. Let's do it." Blaine threw his arms around him, and Kurt looked pointedly at Sebastian with his own smirk over his boyfriend's shoulder.

Kurt and Blaine had gone to the mall to buy new clothes to wear to the bar, while Sebastian finished school. Blaine wound up with a black, white and red plaid button up shirt with a white tie and red pants. Kurt went for the tightest jeans he could find in a dark wash, paired with a thin, slouchy turquoise sweater over a black tank top. They changed into their new outfits in the mall's bathroom. Blaine's eyes lit up when he took in Kurt's slender body in the fashionable clothes. The adventure that they were about to set out on had Blaine acting giddy and excited, more so than Kurt had ever seen him. "You look good enough to eat," said Blaine, unexpectedly, and pressed Kurt up against the sink with a brief but urgent kiss. Kurt was flustered, smiling bashfully. Take that, Sebastian, he thought. My boyfriend thinks I'm hot.

They picked up Sebastian at Dalton at seven pm. He had changed as well, into form fitting black jeans and a tight orange long sleeved top with a slight v-neck. He gave Kurt and Blaine their IDs, then climbed into the back seat, giving Blaine directions to Scandals. Kurt was nervous going into the bar, but the door person checking the IDs barely looked at them, and they entered with no problems. The bar looked like a lot of bars that Kurt had seen in movies or on TV, except for the fact that all of the couples were the same gender. There were a few holding hands, but mostly everyone was standing around, talking and laughing. Sebastian explained that the DJ started in about an hour, and brought them over to the bar, insisting on buying the first round of drinks. Sebastian ordered a Heineken, as did Blaine. Kurt hated the taste of beer, but he'd liked the sparkling wine that he'd been allowed to drink at his Dad's wedding after the toast. He asked the bartender if they had anything like that, and the man obligingly opened up a bottle of Asti Spumante and poured it into a standard wineglass. He sipped it slowly, wanting to make sure that at least one of them would be able to drive back home. Blaine and Sebastian finished their beers quickly, and ordered two more. When those were gone, they ordered another round, and this time Sebastian asked for three kamikaze shots to go with them. They tried to get Kurt, who was still on his first glass of wine, to do one of the shots, but he demurred. So Blaine did both his own shot and Kurt's, and by the time the DJ began to pump out Lady Gaga, Blaine was already quite drunk.

Kurt took the half full bottle of beer from Blaine and set it on a table. "Let's dance," he said, hoping that the activity would help sober Blaine up a little.

Blaine smiled sloppily and hugged Kurt, speaking directly into his ear. "That sounds great!" he said loudly. "I love to dance!" He released Kurt and held out his hand to Sebastian. "C'mon, Sebastian. Come dance with Kurt and I." Kurt frowned as Sebastian took it, entwining their fingers, and Blaine tugged both of them over to the dance floor.

Once there, Kurt was actually able to lose himself in the music, and started having a much better time. He swung his hips and raised his arms to the pulsing beat of LMFAO's Party Rock, and soon Blaine came to put his arms around Kurt, rubbing against him. Kurt instinctively looked around to see who might have noticed, but then remembered he was in a gay bar. All around him were couples just like him and Blaine, dancing together, touching each other and some occasionally kissing. It was an amazing feeling, to know he was surrounded by people who wouldn't judge or hate him for being pressed up against his boyfriend in a public place. He felt free, and safe, and it was overall a lovely feeling.

They danced for a few songs, then took a break. Sebastian and Blaine finished their beers and ordered more, and this time Kurt had another glass of wine as well. He was thirsty, and wound up drinking it a lot faster than the first one. He began to feel warm and relaxed as the wine went to his head. I think I'm actually tipsy, thought Kurt. He decided to order another glass, and Blaine hugged him with approval. Sebastian leaned over to say something to the bartender, and when he came back with Kurt's glass, there were three more kamikaze shots along with it. Blaine began to nuzzle Kurt's neck, encouraging him to do the shot with them this time. At Sebastian's condescending look, Kurt shrugged his shoulders and downed the shot, gasping as it burned down his throat. He coughed, eyes watering. He was never doing that again, that was for sure. Blaine knocked back his own shot, then grabbed Kurt and started kissing him. As pleasantly fuzzy as Kurt was at the moment, he was still uncomfortable with that level of PDA, gay bar or no, so he broke the kiss and pushed Blaine away gently. Blaine pouted and turned to Sebastian. "Let's dance again," he said.

Sebastian did the last remaining shot, then slipped his arm around Blaine's waist. "Love to," he said, leading Blaine to the dance floor and smirking at Kurt.

Kurt took a gulp of his wine and set it down, following them. They started dancing again, and soon Blaine once again looped his arms around Kurt, this time with his front pressed against Kurt's back. The dancing was turning more into grinding, but Kurt didn't mind it as much. The moments where he felt most comfortable with himself, with his sensual side, almost all involved dancing. He sometimes felt awkward making out with Blaine, overly concerned with whether he was doing it right, and if it was okay to still feel a little squeamish about someone else's tongue in his mouth. But when he danced, his body took over for him, and he'd find himself thrusting his hips, or dragging his hands sensually down his own body. Being sexy. So he allowed Blaine to rut up against him in time with the music, until he felt what was unmistakably the hard ridge of an erection nestled against the curve of his ass. He'd never touched Blaine's penis with any part of his body, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be feeling it for the first time on a dance floor. He pulled away, putting some distance between his body and Blaine's. He took a moment to collect himself then turned to face his boyfriend. What he saw had the color draining from his face instantly.

Blaine had his arms wrapped around Sebastian, and was grinding up against him like he'd done with Kurt. But their fronts were together, and Kurt could plainly see how their pelvises rocked together. Sebastian had his arm around Blaine, the palm of his hand cupping Blaine's ass. Kurt, standing stock still, was jostled by some nearby dancers, and fled the dance floor back to the bar area. He grabbed up his half-finished wine and took a long drink, his eyes never leaving Blaine and Sebastian as they danced. The longer he watched, the angrier he got. What was it about Blaine, that you only had to add alcohol to make him an instant asshole? First that disastrous party at Rachel's, and now this. And Sebastian, he was just an asshole, period. Kurt stood there glaring, his buzz starting to wear off as he got more and more upset. He saw Sebastian lean down and say something into Blaine's ear, and gasped when he saw Sebastian's tongue flick out and caress the shell.

Enough was enough. Kurt stomped onto the dance floor, pulling Blaine away from Sebastian. Blaine hung on Kurt heavily, obviously unsteady on his feet. "Wha?" he mumbled.

"We're leaving," Kurt snapped, glaring at Sebastian. "You can get a cab, we're out of here."

"So soon?" said Sebastian. "Don't I even get a good night kiss?" He pursed his lips, pure malice in his eyes.

Kurt had never so badly wanted to tell someone to go fuck themselves before. But he didn't use that kind of language, and he wasn't about to let Sebastian bring him down to his level. He turned on his heel and made his way out of the bar, supporting Blaine's stumbling weight the entire time. They walked out the front door into the cool, crisp fall evening, and Kurt headed for Blaine's car immediately.

"Where we goin'?" slurred Blaine, and Kurt grit his teeth. "We were dancin'. I like to dance, why aren't we dancin' anymore?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt propped Blaine up against the back door of his car. "It was just time to go, that's all," he said, trying for a soothing tone. "Where are your keys?"

"M' pocket," replied Blaine, but made no move to take them out. Kurt sighed, and started digging in Blaine's pockets for the keys. He found them in the front left one, trying to ignore how Blaine lifted his hips against Kurt's questing hand.

Kurt unlocked the back door, and tried to think of the best way to get Blaine in. "C'mon, Blaine," he said gently. "You need to lie down. Let's get you in the back seat, here." He guided Blaine down and into the car, not wanting him to hit his head on the frame. When he got him sitting on the seat, Kurt started pushing at him gently, trying to urge him the rest of the way in. Suddenly, Kurt felt Blaine clutch at his shoulders and pull him forward forcefully. Blaine scooted back further, tugging Kurt with him. When his head hit the opposite door, he yanked Kurt down on top of him, cupping the back of his neck and crushing their lips together. His tongue traced the seam of Kurt's lips aggressively, looking for entry. Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, stop it," he said.

"You're so hot, Kurt," said Blaine, as if he hadn't spoken. "I want you. I love you." He ran his hand over Kurt's back, pressing him down onto him harder, and bucking his hips up.

Kurt was starting to freak out a little bit. Why wasn't Blaine listening to him? "Blaine, I said no," he said, raising his voice. He tried to reason with him, so Blaine wouldn't think he was just playing hard to get. "I don't want my first time to be in a car. And I don't want you to be so drunk, you won't even remember any of it. Please, let me up so I can drive us home."

"Could never forget this," said Blaine, moving his hand down further and squeezing Kurt's ass almost painfully.

Kurt started to struggle. It was obvious that Blaine wasn't hearing anything he didn't want to hear, so he tried to pull away. But the more he pulled, the tighter Blaine clung, and it resulted in their bodies rubbing and thrusting against each other in a way that was exactly the opposite of what Kurt wanted. Blaine was definitely hard again, and he moaned as Kurt fought to get away. "God, that feels so good," he groaned, thrusting his hips. His hand moved, and just as Kurt was hoping that maybe he'd gotten the message and was letting him loose, Blaine shoved his hand into Kurt's pants and underwear, grabbing at his soft penis and squeezing hard.

Kurt froze, unable to even think for a moment. He'd only ever touched himself there before. The feel of another hand palming his bare flesh, unwanted, made his gorge rise. His horror increased as Blaine continued to fondle him roughly, unable to believe that this was happening. Kurt was very private with his body, whether because of all the teasing he'd endured, or because he was just naturally modest. He didn't plan on staying a virgin forever, but he knew that physical intimacy was something he'd have to work himself up to slowly. But this was no slow buildup; no romance or tenderness at all. Blaine was grunting as he jerked Kurt's unresponsive penis, and Kurt felt dirty and gross and violated. His panic finally broke through, and he cried out. "Stop it! Stop it, stop touching me! I don't want this, Blaine!" He scrabbled for Blaine's wrist, yanking his hand out of his pants.

His yelling had finally gotten Blaine's attention, his boyfriend staring at Kurt's tear-filled eyes and flushed face. "Kurt, wait," he started, reaching for him, but Kurt only reared back and launched himself backwards out of the car.

Kurt landed on his butt, crab-walking backwards away from the car as Blaine came out. He scrambled to his feet, breath hitching with fear and anger. "Stay away from me!" he shouted. "You're…you're a jerk, Blaine! How could you treat me like this? Grinding up against Sebastian right in front of me like that! And then when I try to take you home, you molest me in the back seat of your car!"

"I didn't molest you, Kurt," said Blaine defensively. "You're my boyfriend. I thought you were enjoying it. I didn't know you didn't want me to."

Kurt thought about how many times he'd said no, and tried to tear himself away from Blaine. He thought of how Blaine had taken a piece of his innocence that he'd never get back, ever. Was he even a virgin anymore, after that? He didn't feel like one anymore. He didn't feel pure, or innocent; only used and tainted. His heart twisted in his chest. "You didn't know?" he said scathingly. "Or you just didn't care?"

"I was trying to be fun and spontaneous!" Blaine yelled back at him, throwing up his arms in frustration.

The kind of fun and spontaneity that makes you wish you had a rape whistle, thought Kurt darkly. He couldn't believe that Blaine wasn't apologetic, wasn't even concerned about how scared and upset he'd made Kurt. He didn't know this Blaine at all, and he didn't want to. Kurt just stood there, hurt and glaring; waiting for the reality of what he'd done to hit Blaine, and the inevitable apology that would follow.

He was sorely disappointed. "Whatever," said Blaine dismissively, turning his back on Kurt. "I'm going back in. You can come with me or not, I don't really care." Without another word, he started heading back towards the bar.

Kurt's jaw dropped, and his eyes flooded with fresh, burning tears. Blaine was leaving him there, and going back inside? Going back to Sebastian? Who would probably be more than happy to egg Blaine on, encouraging him to vent about his prudish, frigid boyfriend. Is this the night I actually lose him? thought Kurt, and anguish rocked through his body. "Blaine!" he cried out, panicking. "Blaine, come back, please! We need to talk about this!"

His boyfriend didn't stop once. Didn't slow down, or hesitate in the least. Blaine walked into the bar, and never looked back a single time.

A sob burst from Kurt's chest, and he fell to his knees, his legs too weak to keep him upright any longer. Not even caring how pathetic it was, he crawled the short distance to the car, sitting with his back against the rear wheel. He drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, crying into his jeans with bitter loss and despair. He felt like he was in some terrible nightmare, and just wanted to get away. To get home as quickly as possible, to the warmth and safety of his dad and Carole and Finn. He'd dropped Blaine's car keys at some point, and had no idea where they were. But even if he had them, he didn't think it was a good idea to take his car, and it really didn't seem like a good idea for him to be driving at all. He was shaking to the point where his teeth were chattering in the cold November air, and could tell he was in at least some degree of shock. If he tried to drive back to Lima, it would be a miracle if he made it back there in one piece.

He tried to think of who he could call. Finn was out; he'd told Kurt that he and Rachel were moving things to the "next level" that night (finger quotes and all). Kurt was sure his stepbrother's phone would be off or on silent. There was his dad, of course, but unless he wanted his father running for Congress from a prison cell, he thought it would be best that Burt Hummel never knew what had just happened to his son in the back seat of Blaine's car. He and Mercedes no longer spoke after her departure from New Directions. He didn't have Mike Chang's number, or Artie's, or Puck's. Brittany didn't drive, and Santana was possibly the last person he would have ever wanted to see under these circumstances. Was this what his life had become? His magical, perfect Senior year, and him without a single person he could call on in an emergency? It was pitiful, and so was he. He took his phone out of his pocket, and started scrolling through the contacts rapidly. Surely there had to be someone…

Kurt froze, looking at the one name in his contacts, the one person he might be able to trust to get him away from this hellish night. Someone who knew about secrets, and shame, and who for a very brief time had been his protector. Kurt closed his eyes and thumbed the name, listening to the phone ring. It was picked up on the second one.

"Hello?"

Kurt struggled to find his voice. "It's me," he was able to get out, before hi s throat closed up.

"Kurt?" came the response. "Is that you?"

"Uh huh," mumbled Kurt, before bursting into tears again.

"Are you okay? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I need help," Kurt sobbed out. "I need a ride, I need to get out of here. Please, will you come and get me? I didn't know who else to call."

"Yeah, of course. Are you somewhere safe right now?"

Kurt sniffed. "Yeah, for now," he said.

"Okay, just stay where you are. Give me the address."

"I don't know the address," said Kurt. "But it's a bar called Scandals, in Westerville."

"Okay, I'll find it on Google maps. I'll be there as soon as I can. Sit tight, okay, Kurt?"

Clicking off his phone, Kurt curled up miserably against the tire, trying to stay warm. He hoped his ride would get here before Blaine and Sebastian came back out. He was completely spent and exhausted, and knew he wouldn't be able to handle another altercation that evening. He stared off dully into space, hearing the occasional patrons leaving the bar, laughing as they may their way to their vehicles. After an unknown amount of time, his phone buzzed, and he answered it.

"I'm pulling into the parking lot right now. Where are you?"

Kurt stood up, seeing a blue truck make a left into the lot from the busy street. He raised his hand and waved it. "Right here…can you see me?"

"Yep, got you. I'm coming right over."

The truck pulled up next to Kurt, the passenger door on his side. He stowed his phone and wiped his hands on his new, ruined jeans, before opening the door and sliding onto the bench seat. He buckled his seatbelt silently, then turned to his ride. "Thank you, Dave," he said. "Thank you for coming to get me."

"Sure," said Dave, taking in Kurt's tear stained face and dirty clothes. "You okay, though? Looks like it's been a rough night for you."

Kurt barked out an ugly laugh. "You might say that," he said bitterly. "Can you just drive, please? I want to get out of here."

"Sure," Dave repeated, shifting the truck into drive and going around the back of the bar to exit on the other side. He turned onto the main drag, and started heading back to Lima. After a few moments of quiet, he tried again. "You feel like talking about what happened back there?" he asked, tentatively.

Kurt wanted to tell him it was none of his damn business, but seeing as Dave had driven all the way out there to get him, he supposed he deserved some kind of explanation. "Nothing you haven't seen in a dozen 'No Means No' PSA's in Health class," Kurt said. He noticed Dave's hands tightening on the steering wheel. "Blaine had too much to drink. He got carried away, wasn't listening to me when I told him to back off at first. I got upset about it, and he walked off on me." Kurt rested his head back against the seat. "Can we not talk about it anymore? It was really humiliating."

Dave nodded shortly, frowning and still gripping the steering wheel like he was thinking about tearing it right off. Kurt sighed. After about ten minutes of awkward silence, he decided to try talking again, but not about the evening's debacle. "So, where have you been?" he asked Dave. "I asked around, but nobody seemed to know what happened to you after the last day of school. It was like you dropped off the face of the Earth."

"My dad is homeschooling me this year," said Dave.

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"Because I didn't want to be the guy I was at McKinley anymore," said Dave, looking straight ahead at the dashed white line of the highway. "But when I'm there, I don't know how to be anyone else."

"And now that you're not there?" asked Kurt, quietly.

"I spent so much time pretending, I don't even really think I know who I am," said Dave. "I'm trying to find out, though. It's quiet at home, and I can think about that now."

"I'm glad," said Kurt, simply. Dave finally turned his head to meet his eyes, and Kurt gave him a small smile. After a moment, the corner of Dave's mouth quirked up. He turned his eyes back to the road, and they continued the drive back to Lima in a silence that was no longer awkward.

When they got to the city limits, Kurt quietly gave Dave directions to his house. They pulled up in front of the Hummel-Hudson home less than five minutes later. It was mercifully dark. Finn was obviously still out with Rachel, and he'd texted his dad to say he was going to be out with Blaine most of the night. His dad and Carole had either gone out themselves, or turned in early. Either way, it would be easier than he'd feared to get into his house and to his room before anyone noticed the state of his clothes and face.

Kurt turned to Dave, unbuckling his seat belt as he did so. "Thank you again," he said. "I really appreciate the ride. Dave nodded. Kurt wasn't sure why he was lingering, instead of getting into his house and taking a record-breaking hot shower. He looked at Dave's face, seeing how soft and open it was. There was no mask at all, no bravado or posturing. He thought about how he'd mourned the loss of his perfect Senior year earlier. But what about Dave? He was going to spend the last of his high school years sitting at home, with no friends? No activities, or yearbook pictures, or anything? Kurt knew it was important that Dave deal with his issues however he needed to, but it made him sad all the same. "Dave?" he said.

"Yeah?" replied Dave.

"If you…find the guy you want to be? Do you think he might come to McKinley, someday?" Kurt asked.

Dave shrugged. "I guess anything is possible," he said.

Kurt found himself smiling, even though an hour ago he would have guessed that he'd next do so sometime around 2012. He was still shaken by what had happened, and wasn't at all sure what was going to happen with him and Blaine, going forward. But he felt much calmer, much less traumatized than he'd expected. And it had been Dave that made him feel that way. "You're right. It's our Senior year, and maybe anything is possible," he said. He got out of the truck. "Good night, Dave," he said, before closing the door softly.

Dave watched Kurt walk up to the steps of his house, making sure the other boy was safely inside before putting the vehicle into drive. "Good night, Kurt," he said. Dave drove away, not even noticing the ghost of a smile that graced his lips as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> I am beyond curious to see how things will actually play out in this episode, both with Kurt and Blaine, and with Dave. I have personally been most impressed with the writing so far this season, and hope for some really good, juicy stuff. I hope you liked my take on one possible path that could be taken, and if so, will leave a review. This has been my longest break from writing since I wrote Earning It last November, and I find I've missed your thoughts and feedback so much!
> 
> Just as an aside, before anyone starts screaming that I'm slut-shaming, Kurt's views on virginity do not, in fact, reflect my own. I'm going on the idea that even though he and Blaine have been dating for months, when it comes to sexuality he's not come very far since his "I like romance" speech in Sexy. So no flames please, over the ideas expressed regarding purity in this one, 'kay?
> 
> See you all at the Gay Bar! I'll be the one drinking the pomegranate martini. :)


End file.
